Lyokoemon
by lyoko-warrior
Summary: Code Lyoko and Pokemon together.This is my first fanfic so please don't hate me if it's bad.
1. Rescue Celebi

Lyokoemon

Disclaimer:I do not own Code Lyoko or Pokemon if i did there would be a season five for Code Lyoko.

This is my first ever fanfic so don't blame me if it's very bad.Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 1:Protect Celebi

Ash,Dawn and Brock were running after it.

The legendary time travel pokemon Celebi.

It was extremely rare.

So rare that there was only one in the world.They were running after it because Team Rocket was after it and were trying to take it.

Team Rocket were a group of thief's that take pokemon even if they belong to other people and give it to their boss,Giovanni who also happens to be Viridians gym leader in the Kanto region.

There were three people in Team Rocket Jesse,James and Meowth.Team Rockets Meowth wasn't just any ordinary pokemon it was a talking pokemon and it could understand all pokemon speak.

Ash and his friends were running after Celebi so they could protect it but Team Rocket scared it so much that it was afraid of everyone. "Your not getting Celebi Team Rocket!"Ash yelled"We won't let you! "Go Ambipom,Torterra,Pikachu and Staraptor."said Ash.

"Go Empoleon,Pachirisu,Floatzel and Lopunny."

said Dawn. "Go Infernape,Toxicroack and Sudowoodo"said Brock.

"Go Carnivine and Cacturne"said James.

"Go Seviper,Dustox and Wobbuffet"Said Jesse.

All the pokemon came out of their pokeballs.

"Infernape use flamethrower!"yelled Brock.

"Seviper use flamethrower as well!"The two attacks hit each other and both Infernape and Seviper were hit

"Toxicroack use poison jab!"Brock yelled."Use poison jab as well Cacturne!"yelled James.The two attacks hit each other.Toxicroack was all right being a poison type pokemon it didn't do much damage but cacturne being part grass took a lot of damage.

"Torterra use Seed Bomb!"yelled Ash."Dustox use Poison Sting!"Jesse yelled.each attack hitting the other pokemon.

"Now Pikachu use Thunder,Ambipom,Staraptor use Hyper Beam and Torterra use Leaf Storm!"Ash yelled.

"Empoleon use Hydro Cannon,Pachirisu use Thunder,Lopunny use Hyper Beam and Floatzel use Blizzard!"Dawn yelled.

"Toxicroak use Poison Sting,Sudowoodo use Rockslide and Infernape use Blast Burn!" Brock yelled.

"Carnivine use Razor Leaf and Cacturne use Bullet Seed!"James yelled.

Seviper use Flamethrower and Dustox use Psybeam.

The attacks were about to collide together right into Celebi when Celebi used Time Travel."beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"and Celebi Time Traveled with Ash,Dawn,Brock and all their Pokemon into an unknown place and time.

Well there's Chapter One done.I know that there was a lot of things that i just made up in there like celebi going to a different place and all that but its my fanfiction not yours.Anyway please review.


	2. A New Place

I'm sorry it took so long to make another chapter and that there was hardly and paragraphs in the last chapter I did type them but I'm not sure why they didn't show up

Lyokoemon

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to make another chapter. Anyway enjoy Chapter 2.**

Chapter 2: A new place

Ash, Brock and Dawn had to hold on tight as they felt themselves moving through time.

When it was all over they fell to the ground.

They got up and looked around to see where they where.

They saw that they were in a city full of people with pokemon.

They saw a school nearby and decided to look there.

When they were in the school they saw a group of kids about the same age as themselves. They were talking to each other. Ash and the others decided to get closer and listen to what they were saying. They could here them saying…

'We have to get to Lyoko and deactivate the tower fast. Who knows what X.A.N.A has done to our world this time,' said the blonde kid with glasses.

'But Jeremy shouldn't one of us stay behind to see what X.A.N.A done and see if we can stall him,' replied the chocolate hair kid.

'I agree Einstein one of us should stay behind to find out what X.A.N.A's done this time,' said another blond kid with a purple dot in his hair.

'Okay then who wants to stay behind?' said the one named Jeremy.

'I will,' said the dark haired girl.

'Okay then Yumi will stay behind while the rest of us go to Lyoko and deactivate the tower,' said Jeremy.

They ran off except Yumi who turned around and walked back to the school.

Ash, Brock and Dawn looked at each other, not knowing what to say. What were these towers, who was this X.A.N.A and where is this Lyoko?

**Author's Note: ****Well there you go there's Chapter 2. Once again I'm sorry it took so long to create but here it is now. Once again I need reviews from people so I know what to do with my next chapter.**


	3. Mysteries Solved

Lyokoemon

Lyokoemon

**Author's Note****: I'm sorry that this took so long to post but I have been on a school camp and was really busy. Also thank you to those people who R&R. Anyway on with the story.**

Chapter 3: Mysteries solved

Ash, Brock and Dawn quietly followed those teenagers to an abandoned factory. They followed them in side and saw them slide down some rope and go into an elevator. So they decided to do the same thing.

The only problem was when they got into the elevator which had a secret combination that none of them knew.

"Do any of you guys want to have a guess at what the code is?" Ash asked.

"What about 1207?" Dawn replied. Ash tried the combination.

"Access denied," said the lock.

"Try 9102," Brock said. Ash tried it.

"Access denied," said the lock once again.

"Let's try 7307," said Ash. He tried it.

"Access granted," said the lock.

"Alright we did it," said Dawn. The elevator started moving down. When the elevator stopped Ash, Brock and Dawn saw the blonde kid with glasses sitting at a computer talking into a microphone.

"Come on guys you have to deactivate the tower fast," he said

"Um hello?" said Dawn. The blonde kid spun around in his chair fast to see who had spoken.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" he said.

"I'm Ash and this is Dawn and Brock."

"I'm Jeremy. Now how did you get in here?" said the blonde kid.

"We heard you talking about Lyoko and X.A.N.A and these towers outside the school so we followed you here." Brock said.

"Well Lyoko is a virtual place that a man named Franz Hopper created. He also created the towers and X.A.N.A. X.A.N.A is an evil being who lives in Lyoko and makes bad things happen in our world by activating towers. We have to deactivate the towers to stop X.A.N.A," explained Jeremy. Suddenly the computer screen started beeping.

"Oh no! Odd, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich what's happening?" said Jeremy.

"Well Einstein, Yumi's trapped by some Tarantulas, Ulrich's Pinned down by some Krabs; I'm cornered by some Bloks and the Scyphozoa has just arrived and has trapped Aelita," said the blonde kid with a purple dot.

"Oh no oh no oh no! X.A.N.A will posses Aelita and force her to jump into the digital sea!" Jeremy yelled.

"We can help you," said Ash.

"OK you need to go back into the elevator, go even further down and you'll see some long tall things, get into one of them and wait, I'll do the rest," Jeremy explained. Ash, Brock and Dawn hopped into the elevator and went down. When they reached the bottom they went into a scanner like Jeremy said and waited.

"Ok. Transfer Ash, Transfer Brock, Transfer Dawn, Scanner Ash, Scanner Brock, Scanner Dawn, Virtualization!"

It was the most curious feeling that Ash, Brock and Dawn had ever felt it eventually stopped and they felt in the air then fell to the ground.

**Author's Note: I'm going to be mean and stop my fanfic right now. So this has been my longest chapter so far and I think it has been my best so far. Anyway R&R please. I need ideas on what Ash, Brock and Dawn should look like in Lyoko but I don't need ideas for there powers because I already know what they are going to be. Until next time **

**L.W**


	4. New Powers

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter but I have been very busy. Thank you to my friend samsamy who helped me with this chapter and hopefully future chapters and stories. Anyway on the story.**

**Chapter 4: New Powers**

Ash, Brock and Dawn got up and looked around. They were in a forest that was floating in the air. They looked at each other and were shocked.

Ash was now dressed in battle armor and had a short sword in one hand.

Brock was dressed in a wizard outfit with a green magical staff in his hand.

Dawn was dressed in a green short dress and had a bow in her hand and a quiver with arrows in it at her back.

They looked out and saw Aelita, Odd and Ulrich fighting some creatures. They ran after them. Ash sent out Staraptor and Pikachu, Brock sent out Infernape and Toxicroak and Dawn sent out Lopunny and Empoleon.

"Pikachu use Thunder on the cubes (Bloks),"Ash said. Pikachu hit the Bloks with a lightning bolt and they were destroyed.

"Empoleon, Use Hydro Pump on the crabs (Krabs),"Dawn said. Empoleon hit them with a jet of water and they were destroyed.

"Thank you, whoever you are," Ulrich said. Ulrich ran towards the Scyphozoa but was hit by some Tarantulas coming towards them and was devirtulized.

"What happened to him?" Brock asked Odd.

"He'll be OK,"Odd said. Then Odd got hit by the Tarantulas lasers and was devirtulized.

"Infernape use Flamethrower on those spiders (Tarantulas)," Brock said. Infernape let out a jet of fire from his mouth but they dodged the fire, hit Infernape and Toxicroak and they were devirtulized.

"Lopunny use Focus punch on them, Ash you help Aelita," Dawn said. Lopunny charged up a punch but before it could finish she was hit by the lasers and so was Empoleon and they were devirtulized.

"Dawn, try firing one of your arrows," Brock said. Dawn then fired one of her arrows from her quiver and it hit the one of the Tarantulas in the forehead and destroyed it. The remaining Tarantula fired its laser at Dawn and devirtulized her. Brock then kept dodging the lasers from the remaining Tarantula but it cornered him. Just as it fired a laser Brock held out his staff to protect him self and thought _please protect me. _As he thought that a green shield appeared around Brock and was protecting him from the lasers.

Meanwhile Ash got to the Scyphozoa and used his sword to slice of the Scyphozoa's tentacles which freed Aelita.

"Thank you," said Aelita," Who are you?"

"I'm Ash now you need to do whatever you're supposed to do," he said. Jeremy materialized the Overweight and Aelita got on it and flew off somewhere.

Ash then saw Brock needed help so he started running towards him and as he did he thought _please let me be very mach and punch that thing_ and as he did his hand glowed and he suddenly sped up and punched the Tarantula and destroyed it. When Aelita de activated the tower and Jeremy had materialized them they had a meeting and Jeremy introduced everyone.

"This is Ulrich," and he pointed to him," and that's Yumi," and he pointed to her,"That's Aelita," and he pointed to her," and that's Odd," and he pointed to him.

"Now that's Ash," and he pointed to him," That's Brock," he pointed to him," and that's Dawn," and he pointed to her. They all said hi. This is going to be something new.

**A/N: Please R&R and I can get chapter 5 done soon.**


End file.
